Orihime y Hikoboshi
by Kali Cephirot
Summary: En la víspera del festival de Hanabata, Hikaru Shidou piensa tristemente en aquel que la dejó para siempre hace unos años, en otra dimensión, en un mundo mágico.(H/L)


ORIHIME y HIKOBOSHI.

"Cada año, el siete de julio se celebra el festival de la Dama Tejedora, también conocido como El Festival De Los Amantes. Surge de la leyenda de Tanabata, y es uno de los festivales más esperados"

Largo cabello rojizo bailaba libremente en el viento, mientras su dueña miraba desde su balcón a la ciudad. Secando los últimos mechones húmedos, volvió a atar su cabello en una larga trenza, antes de fijar por completo la vista en el paisaje que ofrecía el atardecer. Sus manos tomando suavemente el barandal, una mirada nostálgica en sus ojos café rojizo. Un hermoso amuleto brillaba en su cuello con los colores dorado y escarlata del atardecer. Con una mano jugó con la cadena suavemente, cerrando los ojos ante el recuerdo de unos ojos violeta.

Dos muñecos de tela colgaban de su ventana. Los muñecos estaban ahí en honor de Orihime y su esposo Hikoboshi, que se amaban por sobre todas las cosas, no sabiamente, pero si demasiado. El recuerdo de este amor prohibido, dio un suspiro que escapo de sus labios.

Levantó su mirada, tratando de verlo. El violeta en que se estaba tiñendo el cielo se lo recordaba cada vez más, casi hasta ser doloroso. Si tan sólo pudiera verlo una vez más.....

La música de alegría sonaba por toda la ciudad, llegando como un suspiro a sus oídos. Pero no pudo sentir alegría. Sólo deseaba reunirse con él.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Sin esfuerzos, el tiempo llegó a su memoria. Seis años. Siete en unos meses.....

-- "Te extraño."

Y sin querer, recordó el final de todo. Sus ojos llenándose de nuevas lágrimas que hacía años debían de haberse secado.

"El dios del firmamento tenía una hermosa hija llamada Orihime, que solía tejer hermosas prendas para que él las usara."

_El mundo estaba rojo con su sangre. De repente, no había ningún otro color en el mundo. Frente a sus ojos, todo encarnado. Distintas tonalidades, pero todo carmesí... todo era su sangre._

_Los ojos violetas del espadachín se abrieron mientras caía, de dolor, de sorpresa, quien sabe. Su cuerpo dejando un rastro escarlata en el aire._

_Todo lleno de sangre....._

_Se había puesto delante de ella, para protegerla. Y esa maldita espada lo había atravesado....._

_Ese extraño mundo no volvería a ser el mismo. Mientras su grito de negación resonaba por todo el mágico castillo y por el planeta que se destruía, atrayendo la atención de cada ser, de cada guerrero. Su grito de dolor, de odio, de miedo al ver que lo perdía._

_Con sus débiles brazos trató de sostenerlo, a pesar de que era más grande que ella. Los dos cayeron de rodillas, mientras su pálidas manos se teñían de su sangre._

"Un día, mientras Orihime estaba creando otro ropaje para él, vio a un guapo joven guiando un buey, e inmediatamente se enamoró de él. Su padre, siendo el dios perceptivo que era, se dio cuenta de los sentimientos de ambos y poco tiempo después, los dos se casaron.".

_Uno a uno, los monstruos fueron derrotados, mientras las lágrimas de los que combatían les daban fuerzas para seguir dentro del palacio. Las otras dos guerreras, sabiendo del dolor de su amiga, corrieron, tratando de llegar hacia ella lo antes posible. Un espadachín de cabellos verdes y un invocador de cabellos castaños corriendo tras de ellas._

_La sangre... la sangre seguía saliendo. Hacía presión en la herida, tratando de detener la hemorragia, mientras el temor y la horrible posibilidad de que la dejara sola inundaban a la joven. Tenía catorce años. Eso no debería de estar pasando..... ¡no quería ver morir a nadie! Y menos a él....._

_Una sonrisa se formó en los labios del hombre, y con su mano grande, acarició el rostro de la niña, tiñendo su mejilla. Con otra mano la niña sostuvo la del espadachín, sosteniéndose fuertemente a ella, como si fuera su tabla de salvación, tratando de convencerse de que estaría bien. Céfiro era el mundo de la voluntad. Él estaría bien..... sólo tenía que desearlo suficiente. Dar su alma si era necesario, pero él estaría bien... ¡tenía que estarlo! ¿qué caso tendría todo si el no estuviera bien?_

_Acercó su oído a los labios del hombre, tratando de escuchar las palabras que susurraba._

_-- "Me alegra..... que estés bien..."_

_-- "No hables, no pierdas energías... ¡ayuda, por favor!" pero no había nadie cerca. Ellos estaban en las afueras del castillo. Sería demasiado tarde para cuando alguien llegara._

_-- "No seas tu el pilar..... las flores serían más hermosas si no hubiera alguien que tuviera que rezar para que lo fueran...."_

_-- "No me dejes..... por favor" Con su pulgar, el hombre limpió las lágrimas, dejando en su lugar un rastro rojo. La niña apoyó su rostro en la mano del hombre, aun más lágrimas cayendo de su rostro._

_-- "Gracias..... por haber cumplido el deseo de mi hermano y de la princesa...."_

_-- "¿Me odias?" preguntó con miedo de la respuesta. Temía un si. Sabía que esa era la respuesta que saldrían de sus perfectos labios._

_-- "No..." y con esto, una minúscula sonrisa escapo de los labios de la joven, antes de que un sollozo escapara de su temblante ser._

_Él cerró sus ojos, súbitamente cansado, pero aun respiraba. Luchaba por unos momentos más junto a ella. Los ojos rojizos de la joven no podían contener tantas lágrimas. Le dolía tanto... tanto. Ahora, sus manos volvían a estar llenas de sangre. La sangre de la persona que más amaba. Y todo, todo se iba llenando de su vida._

_Lo sostuvo en sus brazos mientras moría, lo sostuvo cerca de ella, tratando de unirse a él, escuchando a su corazón irse deteniendo poco a poco. Apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de él, tratando de darle calor. De darle un poco de su vida. Sólo un poco. Lo suficiente para que llegaran y lo salvaran....._

_Lo suficiente para que no la dejara sola._

_La respiración del hombre se iba haciendo más lenta, sus movimientos más pausados, pero aún así con una mano acarició los suaves cabellos de la guerrera de otro mundo. Poco a poco, la vida se le escapaba.... pero todo valía  la pena. Había podido protegerla._

_-- "Pro.... prométeme algo..."_

_-- "Lo que quieras, pero no me dejes...."_

_Suavemente, alzo el rostro de la niña de su pecho, perdiéndose en sus ojos, sonriendo dulcemente. Poco a poco, su cuerpo se iba haciendo más y más ligero. Las heridas dejaban de dolerle. Sólo podía notar a la hermosa niña frente a él._

_-- "Prométeme.... que nos volveremos a ver......"_

_"Desafortunadamente, como el amor entre Orihime y Hikoboshi era tan ardiente y agotante, los dos abandonaron sus deberes. Orihime dejó de hacer su tejido, y Hikoboshi permitió a su buey vagar por los campos de los altiplanos del cielo."_

_Su cuerpo poco a poco se iba haciendo transparente, convirtiéndose en pequeñas bolas de energía, como si fueran luciérnagas. La pequeña observó aterrorizada, mientras lo horrible realidad caía en su corazón pesadamente, rompiéndolo como un espejo._

_-- "¡¡¡No te vayas!!!"_

_-- "..... prométemelo..... por favor....."_

_Con lágrimas en los ojos, lo abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho._

_-- "Te lo prometo....."_

_-- "Siempre estaré junto a ti...."_

_Siempre juntos..._

_Él sonrió, y con las últimas fuerzas que quedaban en su cuerpo moribundo, la abrazó también, escondiendo su rostro en su cuello, el último aroma que aspiraría en su vida sería el olor a canela que emanaba de ella. _

_Todo se iba haciendo más y más claro. La niña observaba todas las luciérnagas de energía que escapaban del hombre, sus lágrimas corriendo por su afligido rostro a una mayor velocidad._

_-- "Te amo....."_

_Los últimos fragmentos de su cuerpo escaparon de sus brazos, y se abrazó a si misma, tratando de retener el calor que le había brindado tener el cuerpo de él presionado contra el de ella._

_Luego de eso, llegaron sus amigos. La encontraron llorando, meciéndose a si misma, llena de sangre como un recién nacido. Los ojos de todos se llenaron de lágrimas al entender la horrible realidad._

_-- "¡¡¡¡NO!!!!"_

_No podía ser verdad. Ella quería pelear para proteger a los que amaba. Para protegerlo a él. ¿De que serviría todo ahora, si él se había ido?_

_Luego de ese fatídico día, todo era un remolino. La corona del pilar la había elegido como la sucesora de la princesa, y con la ayuda del mágico símbolo, habían logrado vencer al mal. _

_Luego habían regresado a su hogar._

_"El Dios del Firmamento se enojó tanto por tanta irresponsabilidad que ordenó que el Río Celestial debería separar a los amantes."_

Limpió las lágrimas que habían caído de sus ojos, súbitamente sintiéndose tonta. Sus amigas hacía años que vivían en ese mágico mundo. La visitaban con frecuencia y a menudo la invitaban a ir a vivir con ellos. Siempre se negaba. Ese mundo le traía demasiados y muy tristes recuerdos. 

La triste sonrisa que había estado en sus labios creció volviéndose más melancólica, hasta que se rompió en un sollozo, nuevas lágrimas escapando de sus ojos. Cayó suavemente al suelo, jalando sus rodillas contra su pecho, mientras las abrazaba fuertemente, esperando, por su propio bien, que el dolor desapareciera con el paso del tiempo. Tomo aire entre cortadamente, tratando de calmar sus llantos, sabiendo que nada bueno saldría de eso.

¿Por qué le seguía doliendo? Habían pasado años.... ya siete años de esa terrible batalla, de su muerte, de haber estado en ese mundo. Ya debería de haberlo superado..... ya debería de ser capaz de seguir con su vida... de no pensar tanto en él.

Rió repentinamente, un sonido triste y hueco. Le había prometido que se volverían a ver....

Una buena risa era todo lo que merecía. Era sólo un sueño tonto. No importaba si siempre despertaba sintiendo como si su pecho se hubiera roto en pedazos. No importaba que siempre despertara encontrándose mirando al techo, llena con una inexplicable sensación de perdida, sintiendo la necesidad de apretar sus manos en su pecho y llorar por todo el tiempo del mundo. Esa promesa era algo que nunca se haría realidad.

Observó fijamente el medallón que siempre la rescataba. Al estirar su mano notó las largas cicatrices en su muñeca. Si. Incluso esa vez la había salvado, haciendo que sus hermanos entraran cuando ella estaba a punto de fallecer. Recostó su cabeza contra el barandal, recordando cuando se lo había dado, sintiendo nuevamente la paz, tranquilidad y seguridad que su presencia le daba, alejando sus preocupaciones. Suspiró su nombre suavemente al viento, su mente, a cientos de kilómetros.

_"Sólo una vez al año, la séptima noche del séptimo mes, si es que había buen clima, una parvada formaría un puente a través del río para que, de esta manera, los amantes pudieran reunirse." _

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, observó a los niños que en la calle corrían alrededor de los bambúes hermosamente arreglados. Poco a poco, iban atando los poemas en honor a Hikoboshi y a Orihime, con la felicidad evidente en sus infantiles rostros, cantaban Tenki ni Nari, esperando por la noche. 

Antes de Céfiro, y antes de todo, a ella le había encantado esa celebración.

Correría por toda la casa, despertando a sus padres y a sus hermanos, rogando porque fuera el atardecer, y pudieran ir a la celebración. Sus hermanos sonreirían ante su entusiasmo, y accederían a ponerse sus kimonos. Su padre le diría que estaba llena de energía, y su madre le daría un beso en la frente, antes de tomar su mano para que fuera a desayunar.

Pero eso había sido hace años.

Cuando tenía seis años, había vencido a su padre, y se había ido de la casa, para volverse más fuerte que ella. Nunca regreso. A menudo había escuchado a su madre llorar por las noches, y en el día aparecer como si nada hubiese pasado. Su madre había muerto unos años atrás, poco después de su regreso de Céfiro.

Sus hermanos siempre la habían cuidado. Pero ahora ella vivía sola, no había soportado por mucho tiempo las miradas de lástima de sus hermanos.

Su amigo, Hikari, había muerto unos años atrás.....

Estaba sola, con una promesa que no se cumpliría, un medallón que la cuidaba y un recuerdo que la agobiaba. Al igual que Orihime, su amado estaba lejos, tan lejano como una estrella. Elevó sus ojos al cielo, la luz de luna derramándose suavemente en su rostro.

_-- "Nos volveremos a ver....."_

Mientras veía al cielo, claramente pudo ver su figura. Sonrió dulcemente, mientras sus ojos se iban cerrando. Lo último que pudo ver fue como en los cielos las dos estrellas que habían estado separadas durante un año, finalmente se volvían una. La luz que producían brillaba con millones de colores, pero sobre todo en azul, verde, amarillo, rojo y blanco.

'Nos volveremos a ver.' Una pequeña voz en su cabeza susurró, una voz que era idéntica a la de él. El azul de las estrellas eran los ojos del espadachín. El rojo eran los suyos.

'Siempre juntos..... prometiste que siempre estarías junto a mi…'

Y con esto último en mente, se quedó profundamente dormida.

~*~*~

De repente, ella estaba frente a un hermoso puente formado de aves. El puente cambiaba de color radiando una sensación de calor y paz que no había sentido en años.

Caminó curiosamente por el puente, sorprendiéndose que no se hubiera roto bajo su peso. Y de repente, del otro lado del puente, pudo verlo.

Estaba con su armadura, igual a la última vez que lo había visto. Sintió sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Le estaba sonriendo. Estaba igual que en sus recuerdos. Sus ojos seguían siendo bellos, su mirada cálida.... seguramente su abrazo también lo era.

Corrió lo más rápido que había corrido en años, tratando de alcanzarlo.

_"Pero sin embargo, si empezaba a caer lluvia, el río crecería tanto que el Puente de pájaros no podría formarse, haciendo que los amantes esperaran un año más para tener la oportunidad de verse nuevamente."  
  
_

Él también corrió a su encuentro, ambos encontrándose en medio del mágico puente. Lloró de alegría en su pecho, sintiendo ese calor tan familiar, casi olvidado, mientras él acariciaba su cabello suavemente, tratando de tranquilizarla.

-- "¿Qué pasa?"

-- "¡Te estuve buscando!-sollozó mientras lo abrazaba más fuerte, con miedo a que si lo soltaba, se encontraría sola y él habría muerto nuevamente.- ¡Estaba sola y preocupada! ¡creí que te había perdido!"

Él sonrió dulcemente, mientras limpiaba nuevamente las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, como hacía años al momento de despedirse. Sólo que ahora se estaban encontrando. Luego besó su frente dulcemente, tranquilizando su alma. 

Así fuera un sueño..... hacía años que no soñaba con él, y cuando lo hacía, revivía su muerte una y otra vez. Ojalá pudiera seguir en este hermoso sueño.

Que no terminara.... que durara para siempre....

-- "Siento haberme tardado. Te prometí que nos volveríamos a ver, ¿no es así?"

Ella se rió suavemente, asintiendo, mientras besaba suavemente la mano que seguía apoyada contra su rostro. Estaba tan cálida, un sentimiento de paz corría por su piel, entrando hasta su corazón y su alma. Todo por su presencia, por su aroma..... por el calor que desprendía su cuerpo. Suavemente frotó su rostro contra la mano de él.

-- "¿Puedes prometerme algo?" le preguntó ella, abriendo sus ojos que brillaban con un sentimiento indefinido. Él sonrió dulcemente, antes de asentir.

--  "Siempre estaremos juntos, ¿verdad?"

Algo dentro de él se movió en ese momento. Era como si sus palabras fueran capaces de mantenerlos juntos. Tal vez por su fuerza de voluntad. Sonrió dulcemente, antes de inclinarse suavemente y besar sus labios por un segundo.

-- "Si Hikaru."

_"Año con año, las personas desean con todo su ser que los amantes de destinos cruzados puedan unirse esa noche. Que puedan encontrar la felicidad en los brazos el uno del otro para que puedan soportar otro año solitario sin la persona que más les importa."_

-- "Qué linda historia mamá." Dijo con un suspiro la niña.

Una pequeña de grandes ojos verdes y cabello dorado observaba desde los brazos de su madre al cielo. Un breve momento volteó para sonreírle a la mujer y luego volvió a fijar su vista en las estrellas. Ambas eran muy parecidas. 

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de la mujer de ojos verdes y cabellos castaño claro ante el entusiasmo de su hija, antes de que la melancolía la embargará.

Cerca de ella estaban su hijo, de cabello verdes y ojos azules, junto a su padre, señalando las distintas constelaciones de ese mundo que casi no conocían. A su alrededor se podían escuchar los cantos de los niños, pidiendo por una noche de buen clima.

-- "¿Mamí?"

-- "¿Qué pasa Niji?"

-- "¿El señor Latis y la señorita Hikaru también se reunieron?"

Una sonrisa melancólica se formó en los labios de la mujer, mientras apoyaba su barbilla suavemente en la cabeza de su hija.

Recordó cuando habían encontrado a Hikaru....

~*~*~

_Umi y ella habían ido a la Tierra, un sentimiento confuso en ellas. Sabían que algo le pasaba a Hikaru. Corrieron a su departamento, abriendo con la llave que ella les había dado años atrás. Habían sentido dentro de ellas como si ella  se estuviera despidiendo._

_Buscaron por todo el lugar, pero no la encontraron. Fue hasta que notaron el baile de las cortinas del balcón, que se mecían con el viento que se dirigieron hacia ahí. Se acercaron suavemente, y entonces la encontraron. Su cuerpo apoyado contra la pared, su rostro con lágrimas secas, una pequeña sonrisa de absoluta felicidad, como hacía años que no le veían en su rostro. Su piel se veía demasiado pálida._

_Ella estiró su mano suavemente hasta tocar la mejilla de su amiga. La retiró al instante. Estaba fría. Buscó su pulso pero no encontró nada. La llamó fuertemente, tratando de despertarla, pero no obtuvo respuesta._

_Las dos sintieron las lágrimas caer por sus mejillas, y abrazaron fuertemente a su amiga, llorando por no haber podido llegar a tiempo._

_Fue hasta luego de su funeral, cuando ella había encontrado lo último que su amiga había escrito. Había estado atado en un largo bambú que alcanzaba a su ventana.... un poema a Orihime._

~*~*~

-- "¡Fuu! ¡Niji! ¡miren!"

Las dos, madre e hija, alzaron la vista hacia el cielo, logrando ver como las dos estrellas se iban haciendo una, radiando una luz de millones de colores, pero sobre todo verde, roja, azul, amarilla y blanca.

Su esposo se acercó a ella, y pasó su brazo por sus hombros, acercándola. Su hijo se sentó en las rodillas de su padre, su vista también en el hermoso espectáculo. Ella bajó la mirada del cielo por unos momentos, antes de que algo la sorprendiera, logrando que sonriera dulcemente.

-- "Niji..."

La pequeña niña volteó a ver a su madre, se quedó sorprendida al darse cuenta que había lágrimas saliendo de los ojos de su madre.

-- "¿Qué pasa mamí?"

-- "Nada... pero hija... sí. Sí creo que los dos se reunieron."

Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la niña, antes de que volviera a ver el maravilloso espectáculo que sólo se celebraba una vez al año y que por primera vez observaba.

Fuu sonrió dulcemente a los dos espíritus que estaban cerca de ellos, viendo también las estrellas. La mujer tenía largo cabello rojo trenzado, e iba vestida de blanco. El hombre era más alto que ella, e iba vestido de negro, abrazándola contra él. La mujer volteó a verla por unos momentos, le sonrió, antes de volver a ver hacia el firmamento. Lentamente los dos espíritus desaparecieron, convirtiéndose en luciérnagas que volaban por el festival, iluminando la bella noche.

Abrazando a su hija, Fuu recordó el poema que Hikaru había escrito.

_-Así como esta noche_  
_tu te reunirás con tu amado_  
_te pido por favor, que me dejes  
reunirme con el mío.-_

Y dentro de ella, Fuu rezó porque su amiga pudiera estar por siempre con su amado, y que los dos brillaran, como Hikoboshi y Orihime, juntos para siempre.

FIN 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Tenki ni Nari" significa "Clima será claro."

El festival de los amantes es llamado "El festival de Tanabata, la Dama Tejedora."

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

¡¡Feliz navidad Hikaru!! Ojalá te la pases muy bien hermana ^^. Ojalá te haya gustado la historia :P se que no tenía nada que ver con la temporada, pero..... ^^U no se me ocurrió nada más.

Que en esta temporada de buena voluntad y magia, todos tus deseos se cumplan y pases las fiestas con tus personas queridas.

JA NE

XO

Hechicera Kali ^^

Comentarios a: hechizera_kali_cefiro@hotmail.com o a hechicera_kali_cefiro@yahoo.com.mx   
  



End file.
